


Trust and Pity

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Collars, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Quadrant Smearing, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: Vulnerability was not a highly valued trait in the Alternian Empire, which Aradia thought was a shame. Finding a matesprit that felt the same and shared similar desires had thrilled her to no end.





	Trust and Pity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avis_icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avis_icarus/gifts).

“Behold!” Aradia exclaimed, holding her most recent purchase up in the air. “The collar of submission!”

Eridan looked up from the book he had been reading, and raised an eyebrow. “The what?”

Aradia brandished her item at his eye level. She held a glossy black strap of leather, with a buckle closure and a o-ring attached to the center of the strap. “The collar of submission!” she repeated. “For when someone wants to be submissive. We wear it, plus the matching cuffs, for as long as we want the scene to last!”

“Uh huh,” Eridan replied, putting his book aside. “Why a specific collar? Can't we just do what we've been doing?”

Aradia shrugged, but smiled. “I mean, we could, but this would formalize it, Make things feel more... well more intense?”

“Jegus, you are so extra,” Eridan took the collar and examined it, turning it over in his hands.

Aradia felt her heart sing with pity as she watched him. Part of the reason she pitied Eridan was how vulnerable and soft he could be, protected by a hardened front that kept that side safe. She was pretty sure that he had seen those same traits in her, guarded by her cheerful and over the top personality. Aradia sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “But that's what you pity about me, right?” she asked.

“Well, part of it, yeah,” Eridan replied, turning to share a kiss with her. When they parted, he continued. “This is pretty high quality leather, where did you get it?”

“I got it from a highly recommended crafter, aaaaand you probably don't want to know more than that...” Aradia admitted.

Eridan looked thoughtful for a moment, made a face and agreed. “Right, considering your spade, I don't.” He turned the collar over in his hands again. “Yeah, we can try it out whenever, okay?”

Aradia giggled and poked his nose. “Absolutely!”

Sometime later~

Aradia stepped into her dimly lit block and was surprised to see Eridan kneeling on the floor next to her concupiscent platform, naked save for the collar and matching cuffs. Even his glasses were gone and his hair unstyled. “Starfish?” she questioned softly as she closed the door.

“Yes ma'am?” he replied.

His gaze was a little unfocused and turned toward the floor, though the collar's height kept his chin up. Aradia moved to him and put her hand gently in his hair, scratching his scalp. He leaned into her touch and chirped. “What a good boy,” Aradia purred. “Are you going to be sweet for me?”

“Yes ma'am,” he sighed, slightly squirming in place.

“Do you want me to be sweet to you or you want me a little mean?”

Eridan shivered. “Can... can you be a little of both?”

She tugged his hair sharply, turning his face up. Eridan gasped, his gaze focusing on her. Aradia flexed her hand as pity flushed through her. “Of course, Starfish,” she replied before kissing him. She pulled away before it got too deep. “Get on the platform for me, let me see your pretty nook.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He stood just long enough to crawl on the platform. Spreading his knees wide, he pressed his face into the platform. Aradia made an approving noise and patted his upturned rear. Eridan chirred at her, hands clenching into fists. Aradia leaned in so her breath tickled over his skin, causing him to squirm. His nook was already swollen and slick; his bulge swelling in his sheath. “Did you get this aroused just thinking about me, Starfish?” She gently ran one thumb over the curve of his sheath. He whined and wordlessly nodded. She pinched a fold of his nook hard and he made a pained moaning sound. “Speak up, Starfish.”

“Yes!” he gasped. “yes ma'am... please...”

Aradia teased her fingers along his sheath and nook, slowly coaxing his bulge out. When it was fully unsheathed and squirming between his legs, Aradia purred and grabbed it firmly. Eridan chirped and moaned as he clenched his hands, trembling but trying to stay still. “You're so cute when you squirm,” Aradia teased. “It makes me want to do all kinds of mean things to you... like this!”

She pulled his bulge toward her and pressed it's length against his own nook. Eridan gasped and tried to jump up, but she flattened him back down with her psionics. “Please...” he whined.

Aradia smacked his rear twice. “Don't misbehave, Starfish,” she ordered. His bulge started to squirm its way into his nook. Eridan whimpered and moaned, fighting against her psionic grip. Aradia decided to check in with him. “Do you want to keep going Eridan?”

Eridan panted for a few seconds before replying. “Fuck, I kinda hate you right now, but don't stop. I'm good.”

Aradia giggled and quickly kissed his hip. “Good, cause you look really hot like this and I'm really excited to keep making you squirm!”

At this point, Eridan's bulge finally managed to slide all the way into his nook, causing Eridan to toss his head back and moan. Aradia held back a chuckle; some weird quirk of troll biology meant that while a troll's bulge could reach and fuck their own nook, there was no way for that troll to spill. It was typically a move seen in pitch relationships, but Eridan had asked for her to be a little mean.

She repositioned him so his arms were neatly folded behind him. The cuffs clipped together easily, leaving his arms tightly bound. Eridan squirmed and sobbed as his bulge slowly fucked his own nook in a feedback loop that he wouldn't be able to escape without help. Aradia climbed on the platform next to him and sat in front of him with her legs spread. “Come here Starfish,” she cooed at him as she shimmied out of her skirt. “I want to feel how desperate you are.”

Shivering, Eridan managed to crawl up to her. She reached out and stroked his face gently. He gasped and without prompting, started to suck on her fingers. “That's very nice, Starfish, but I want your mouth somewhere else!”

She pressed him down so he was face first against her panties. Her bulge was already struggling to unsheathe against the fabric. Eridan chirped and nuzzled at her bulge through the fabric. She wiggled her panties down just enough to let her unsheathe fully. Eridan made a hungry noise and licked along the curve of her bulge. Aradia grinned, ran her hand through his hair and grabbed him by a horn to direct him. Eridan gasped, opening his mouth and his earfins fluttered as he took her to the base. Aradia hummed in pleasure as he swallowed around her. He worked his tongue around the squirming mass of her bulge, eyes closed tight. “Look at me, Starfish”

He opened his eyes and looked up. Aradia hissed as possessive pity coursed though her. The curve of his back, the wiggle of his hips, and the watery desperation in his eyes made her want to keep him like this, needy and eager for her. She tugged on his horn as she came close to spilling, and he followed her direction, moving his head and mouth as she directed.

With a loud gasp, Aradia spilled. Eridan tried to swallow all of her slurry, but it was more than he could handle. Burgundy coated his face and chin, the excess dripping down to soak her panties. Panting, Aradia patted his head. “Good Starfish...”

Eridan coughed a few times, then looked up at her with need. “Please,” he said softly, before starting to lick the slurry from her skin.

“Please what?” Aradia asked.

Eridan paused just long enough to beg. “Please, ma'am, please make me spill.”

Aradia giggled and pushed him out of her lap. Carefully, she wiggled her panties off and used them to clean the slurry from his face. “Open up!” Eagerly, he opened his mouth, tongue out, and Aradia shoved the slurry soaked panties in. Eridan's eyes widened for a moment in surprise, but they closed shut and he chirred a happy little noise. “Hold on to those for me while I take care of you!”

She stood and stretched for a moment before turning to see how things were going with his nook and bulge. Eridan's bulge was still pressed as deeply as possible into his nook. Only a small curve of bulge was visible, and Aradia could see the stretch of his nook around himself. “Starfish, you're so pretty,” she cooed as she ran her fingers over the exposed bit of his bulge. Everything was sloppy wet, the excess dripping down to the platform below. Eridan moaned as she touched him, the sound only slightly muffed by her panties. “My pretty perfect pail toy.”

She hooked her finger in the loop of the bulge and slowly started to pull it out of his nook. Eridan struggled against the cuffs, panting and whining in need. When she finally got his bulge out, his nook remained stretched out and gaping. “Oh, poor Starfish,” Aradia said with a grin. “You must feel so empty now.”

She gave his bulge a squeeze and stroked it, and that was all it took for Eridan to scream and spill, covering her hand and the platform with his slurry. Aradia purred and continued to squeeze him, extending his pleasure. His whole body trembled and he chirped at her, wiggling his hips in a wordless plea for more. She let go of his bulge and flipped him over on his back, slurry smearing across his back and butt. He looked wrecked, but eager for more, body flushed. His pupils were dilated wide and he made another noise, flexing up his hips. Aradia grabbed his legs and tossed his ankles over her shoulders. She slowly pressed her bulge into his slick nook. Eridan gasped, sucking in air through the fabric in his mouth. “I'm going to make you cum dry,” Aradia purred in his earfin.

Eridan inhaled sharply, which turned into a breathy, panting moan as she started to grind against him, lashing her bulge slowly inside. Aradia made a soothing noise, skirting the border of flushed and pale to keep him from hyperventilating. His second, shaky orgasm came so quickly that it surprised even Aradia. She praised him, whispering in his ear even as she continued to pail him slow and firm. She hooked a finger through the ring of the collar and pulled on it so Eridan could feel it. “My dearest heart,” she murmured as she kissed his sticky face. “So good for me.”

His body relaxed beneath her, and she shifted so she could also stroke his bulge, keeping him in a state of constant pleasure. Aradia mused it was a good thing she had spilled already once; it had taken the edge of her own need off and now she could enjoy Eridan in his neediest state without having a care on how long it took to wreck him. Her arousal was building again, but it was at a much slower pace as she pushed Eridan into orgasm after orgasm. Once the slurry coming from him was no more than a trickle, she allowed herself to shift to a different tempo for her own needs. With a final gasp, she spilled into him, filling him up.

Eridan was shivering and sweating as she pulled from him. “Starfish,” she murmured, gathering him up close. Gently, she undid the cuffs and pulled the panties from his mouth. She rubbed his belly gently and waited for him to recover. “Eridan, are you okay?”

“Ray,” he croaked weakly, and laid his head back on her shoulder. “Hey...”

“Hey,” she replied and gave him a kiss. “I'm going to take care of you, so you just relax.”

She used her psionics to pull her nightpack to the platform. Using a bandanna and her canteen, she alternated between giving Eridan a makeshift sponge bath and giving him a few sips from the canteen. After a few moments, Eridan shifted and gave her a hug. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Aradia laughed and ran the cloth over his face. “I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

“Uh huh,” he replied. “I think I do like the collar. You're going to like it too.”

“Good! And I look forward to the switch.”

Eridan hummed and laid there for a moment. “Ugh, I still feel sticky and gross, but I don't thing my legs will work. Help me to the bath.”

“To the abulation trap, you mean?” Aradia teased.

“Whatever... bathe me!”

She kissed him. “Of course, dearest heart.

Even later on ~

Aradia found Eridan sitting down in the main block of his rooms, reading a book. She draped herself over the back of where he sat. “Hey Eridan!” she said. “Got a minute?”

He glanced back and smiled. “What's up, Ray?”

Aradia grinned. “Want to play a game?” she asked. “You can be the pretentious asshole seadweller and I can be an uppity lowblood rebel?”

Eridan rolled his eyes, but smiled. “And how is this different from our usual selves?”

“Oh, well, usually the collar and some rope aren't involved!” Aradia explained. “And hopefully orgasms for everyone involved, at least one.”

“Just one?” Eridan laughed.

“Or more,” Aradia replied with a grin. “You're the boss tonight, if you're down to play it.”

He pulled her close and kissed her. “Yeah, I can be the big bad seadweller for you. Go ahead and get ready, I have a few things I've been wanting to try out.”

Cheekily, she replied, “Yes sir!”, and practically flew into the other room where they kept their concupiscent supplies. She wasted no time in removing her clothing and putting it away neatly. She pulled the collar out of its drawer and put it on. She made sure it was snug, but not tight. The leather warmed against her skin quickly and the o-ring jingled slightly as she moved. Since they were using the rope, she didn't bother with the matching cuffs. Eridan entered the room with a small shopping bag and she grinned. “So, what'd you get?”

He flushed and reached into the bag, pulling out what looked to be a bundle of wide leather straps and metal hardware. “It's a blindfold... but not just any old blindfold.”

He arranged the straps and held it out for her to inspect. “Oh! Are those psionic sinks I see in the head strap?”

He nodded. “I know you don't typically use them while we pail or play games, but it was already part of the design.”

“Oh, that's fine! The sinks might dampen the passive level senses and that'll be interesting to try.” She took it from Eridan and frowned. “What are these extra straps?”

“Oh, it's for a detachable gag,” Eridan replied, fishing the object in question out of the bag. “I wasn't planning on using it the first time though, just in case the blindfold doesn't work out and you need to tap out.”

Aradia felt her heart ache in pity. Despite his asshole tendancies, Eridan really could be sweet. “Okay, next time then! I'm really excited to try just the blindfold out. Can you wait until after you do the rope? I want to watch.”

“Sure,” Eridan replied. He held out his hand and she gave him the headgear back. “Just stand in the middle of the room for me.” She moved to the center, and Eridan fussed with the rope for a moment before approaching her. The rope was slightly rough against her skin as he carefully started to wrap it around her. He bound her arms behind her first, then started to wrap the excess around her torso. The pattern he wove squished her rumblespheres together and ran roughly over her grubscars. Aradia shifted as the feeling of being restricted settled over her like a shroud. “How’s that feel?” Eridan asked.

“Very nice,” she said, feeling a little spacey and vulnerable already. “Go on to the next part.”

“Once I get this mess on you, I’m going to be in character,” Eridan cautioned. “Anything you need to let me know?”

“Hmm, that’s okay.” Aradia replied. “Don’t be too much of an asshole.”

Eridan kissed her softly, running his hands through her hair gently. He pulled away with a nod and started to wrangle the straps of the headgear around her face. Aradia focused on the way it felt, the leather of the blindfold across her eyes and the ways the straps crossed her cheeks and chin. Once the sinks settled against her temples and Eridan tightened down the blindfold. Aradia gasped as the passive awareness of her surroundings faded away, leaving her with just her hearing to track Eridan’s motions. She felt him fiddling with the o-ring of the collar, and she could only guess that he had attached some item to it. There was a tug on the collar, and she took an unsteady step forward. “Come on, rebel trash,” Eridan said, low and dangerous. “Move it.”

Aradia almost obeyed instantly, but remembered that she was supposed to be rebellious. “Make me, salt licker.” she said with a wicked grin on her face.

There was a harder tug on the collar, and she stumbled forward until she hit the edge of something and sprawled across it. The surface felt cushioned, like the surface of the concupiscent platform. Her legs were forced apart and before she could say a word, pain blossomed across her ass with the cracking sound of a paddle. Aradia yelped in surprise and squirmed at the stinging sensation. “Cute…” Eridan purred. “You really think you have a choice in this situation?” He struck her upturned bottom again, and Aradia yelped again. “I defeated your little rebellion and now you’re at my meager mercy. I suggest you behave.”

“Never!” Aradia exclaimed, and then gasped again as Eridan smacked her once more. She could feel her groin tightening in interest. “I’ll never bow down to you!”

“Never say never, little rebel,” Eridan said with a wicked purr. Aradia squirmed at the tone of his voice. “I’m pretty sure that I can have you begging by the day’s end.”

He didn’t wait for a response from her; Aradia cried out as pain blossomed across her rear again. “Scum,” she gasped between blows. Eridan scoffed and continued to bring the paddle down across her rear. Aradia tried to hold herself together, but it wasn’t long before she was sobbing and crying. “Please.” she yelled. “Please, no more! Ah, stop! I’ll be good…”

The blows stopped and she panted to catch her breath. Her bottom felt like it was on fire, but she was so turned on that it was a surprise that her bulge hadn’t unsheathed yet. Cool fingers traced one welt and Aradia shuddered in painful pleasure. “Well, that didn’t take long,” Eridan said smugly. “So much for your pride, rebel trash.”

He continued to trace his fingers over her burning skin and Aradia couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her. Almost as if her body was waiting for it, her bulge decided to unsheath in that moment, squirming lazily between her spread legs. Eridan laughed, and pulled away for a moment, leaving Aradia splayed across the platform. It wasn’t long before he came back and wrapped something leathery around each ankle. When Aradia tried to move, she found that her legs were being held apart by a bar. “What… what are you going to do with me?”

Eridan laughed at her and suddenly her torso was lifted by the cocoon of rope around it. She tested it and guessed that he had suspended her from the ceiling with rope, leaving her on the balls of her wide spread feet. A hand closed around her bulge and she flinched in surprise. “Even if you’re rebel scum, you can still be useful to the Empire.”

She heard him move beneath her, and then his mouth swallowed her bulge. Aradia shouted in surprise and struggled against the rope. She couldn’t do anything as Eridan sucked and licked at her bulge at a breakneck pace. Aradia moaned and panted as pleasure was forced through body. “Ah… oh, please, don’t… don’t stop,” she panted between moans.

Eridan chuckled and Aradia felt a hand tease at her nook entrance. She bucked her hips forward eagerly, and Eridan finally slipped fingers in her. She swore and squirmed, her body moving like it had a mind of its own as she chased the pleasure that Eridan gave her. Aradia panted noisily as she felt the tension building higher and higher within her.

Just before the pleasure peaked, Eridan stopped and pulled away. Aradia gasped, then screamed in pure hate as she was denied. “Asshole!” she shrieked. “Slurry licker! Fuck you, why did you stop?!”

A hand grabbed her chin tightly, holding her head still. “Who do you think you are, trash? You think I’m here for your pleasure? Maybe if you start behaving yourself, I'll let you spill.”

Aradia growled and tried to kick at him, but the bar between her ankles kept her feet in place. “I hate you right now,” she sobbed.

“I know,” Eridan replied smuggly, and kissed her hard. Aradia snarled and bit him before kissing him back. He pulled away after a moment and Aradia licked blood from her lips. She listened carefully and heard the sound of cloth moving. “You’re so eager to be a pail slut, it only seems fair for me to try you out.”

His bulge squirmed against the tender skin of her rear and she shivered in need. She felt him messing with the rope and her torso dropped a little bit, letting her ass stick out a bit more. Without any further preamble, he grabbed her hips and pressed his bulge into her. Aradia keened as it squirmed into her, pressing against all the swollen nerves inside. “Ah... yes,” she moaned as Eridan's hips pressed against her rear.

“You like that,” Eridan stated. “Being filled to bursting with bulge.”

“Yes...” Aradia agreed with a moan, wondering why he wasn't letting his bulge thrash or move.

“Say it,” Eridan ordered.

Aradia squirmed, blushing behind the blindfold. “I... I like being filled with bulge.”

“Are you going to be my willing bucket slave?”

“Ah!” Aradia gasped as he slowly flex his bulge in her. “Yes! Please, let me be your bucket slave, sir.”

“Good bucket,” Eridan purred, and then he moved.

Pleasure coursed through her and Aradia grunted and cried out with each thrust. It was overwhelming and her bulge wasn't even being touched. The ropes creaked and scratched her skin, probably leaving marks, but Aradia wasn't concerned about that at the moment. All of her senses were purely focused on the movement of Eridan's bulge in her and the pleasure that was threatening to slowly wash away her thoughts. Chirps and moans fell from her lips without a thought to them and all she really wanted was to spill.

She finally started to feel the tremors that heralded her spilling; it was going to wreck her in the best way possible. She vaguely sensed Eridan picking up his pace as well, as if he was close as well, but it was a secondary concern in her pleasure addled mind. She felt him spill in her, making her feel full. He pulled from her and she realized in horror that she hadn't finished, her body trembling on the cusp. She whined and squirmed in need. “Please,” she begged, “please, sir, I need to spill. So close...”

Eridan caught his breath and patted her back. “Hold on, I need to get something first.”

Aradia whined and bucked her hips as she waited. After a moment, she heard the clink of metal beneath her. Even the sound of a bucket was almost enough to get her to spill. Eridan lowered her until she knelt over the bucket, the sides pressing against her thighs. “Yes,” she gasped, “Please...”

Eridan settled behind her and started to firmly stroke her bulge. Aradia gasped and wiggled, her nook feeling empty. As if reading her mind, Eridan reached down and pressed his fingers into her nook, wiggling them against her insides. “There,” he murmured. “Don't take too long or I'm going to leave you hanging again.”

With all the previous build up and last minute denial, Aradia didn't need long. She screamed as pleasure crashed through her, and finally, she came, her body spasming and slurry pouring from her. Eridan didn't stop with his ministrations, keeping Aradia in a long feedback loop of pleasure until there was nothing left in her. She slumped against the rope in a daze, the aftershocks making her twitch.

She vaguely felt Eridan lowering her down and carefully, slowly, start to untie her. She was so sensitive that even the scrape of rough rope against her grub scars was enough to send mini-tremors of orgasmic pleasure through her. Eridan removed the headgear last, and Aradia sighed in relief as she started to sense her surroundings again. She opened her eyes slowly and found Eridan's concerned face close to hers. “Hey,” she said tiredly with a smile.

“Hey,” Eridan echoed. He smoothed a bit of her hair back into place. “Do you still hate me?”

Aradia pretended to think. “Nope, you're safely back in hearts territory,” she laughed. “However, if you don't get me something to drink, I might change my mind.”

“You'll be okay while I get it?” Eridan asked.

“Yup! Now hop to it, mister!”

He kissed her quickly and hurried out of the room. Aradia sighed happily and noticed the marks on her wrists. She held her arms up to inspect them and smiled at the visible proof of their trust and pity in each other.


End file.
